


First Time

by WeightlessBird



Category: The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightlessBird/pseuds/WeightlessBird





	First Time

It's so cold tonight, we decided to sit on the couch. He opened the fireplace and played the music. We're cuddling like teenagers while drinking our wine.

"You know, I've never been this happy, I mean yes I've been in a relationship when I was younger but nothing beats what we have right now" I smiled, I'm lying on her chest. She's being cheesy right now.

"Yeah, this is the first time that I felt secured. You're the first person who made my dreams come true when it comes to finding the perfect person for me" I said honestly. My first relationship was a mistake. I sighed remembering Gabe.

"I'm glad that you felt that way," she said while cupping my face. I'm getting tipsy. I closed my eyes when I felt her lips on mine. I kissed her back with the same hungriness that she feels. I put my hands on her back and leaned closer. My body shivered when he caressed my back, he's touching my flesh, I am on top of her. I caught my breath when I felt her front hardened. It feels really good, it's been a very long time since I felt like this. I didn't argue when he stood up and carried me bride style, I know what will happen. She's sucking my neck, I can feel my center getting wet.

We stopped kissing when he put me down on the bed, it's very soft. I can smell her manly scent on the sheet. I watched her as she removed her shirt and pants.

So she's a boxer woman. My mind said when I saw what she's wearing underneath her pants. She's got an incredible body, her perfect, petite breasts and tight abs, she looks so sexy. She then kissed me while removing my shirt slowly, I raised my hand to help her remove it. He gazed at my breast with amazement, I can see lusts in her beautiful eyes. I moaned when he started kissing my cleavage, I even pushed her harder. Next thing I knew my breast were totally exposed, I'm not ashamed of it thought it's smaller compared to Violet.

"Violet..." I managed to say her name in a seductive tone. Her kiss traveled from my breast down to my navel, she licked it before removing my shorts and underwear. 

"You're so beautiful, Clem," she said before kissing my thigh.

"Ahhhh" I moaned out loud, I arched my body in so much pleasure, the tingling sensation that he's giving me is too much to handle.

"Violet" once again I called her, she trailed kisses from my navel back again to my neck. I took the initiative to remove her boxers, I'm not surprised when I saw her cock, I'm really expecting it to be big.

Good luck with me. My mind said. Her cock is so hard, I can feel it on top of mine, it's soaked with my wetness. She retreated from kissing my neck and widen my legs. I know what she's gonna do, this is the moment that I've been waiting for. She looked at me intently, she's asking for permission.

"Do it," I said in a pleading voice. As soon as I answered she entered me. I felt a stinging pain and I'm sure that she saw it on my face.

"Clem," she said anxiously. I know that she already found out, my vagina is too tight. I'm going to explode right now, she paused from entering my core and the feeling is so frustrating.

"Violet, please, do it" I said before hugging her tight. She obliged though she's hesitant because she can see the pain on my face. Slowly she's pushing harder and when she reached the perfect spot she started going back and forth faster, the pain was replaced by pleasure. Her body was pressed hard on mine, I don't mind if she's heavy, I love what she's doing to me.

"Harder ahhh!" I said while catching my breath. I scratched her back in so much pleasure, she's sucking my breast at the same time. I'm moving my body according to her rhythm. I arched my body when the feeling of climax is getting near.

"Ahhhhhhh, Vi I'm... cum...Ahhh!" that's it, I didn't had the chance to finish what I'm saying because I already come. I suddenly became dizzy, my energy was gone but I shouldn't stop, she's not cumming yet. I positioned on top of her.

"That feels good" she said while massaging my breast. I'm riding her cowgirl style. Her cock is so big and long, it makes me want to cum again.

"Ahhh!" she moaned in pleasure, the position that I'm doing right now is much better. I wiggled faster until we both reached our orgasm. I climaxed twice. My cum coated her dick still buried to the hilt inside me before I felt thick, warm bursts inside, reducing the both of us to moaning messes.I laid down on her chest after.

"Thank you Clem, I'm happy that I'm your first" she said while hugging me.

"Hmmm" was all I said, I'm so sleepy. So the saying was right. Orgasms  _ are  _ the best sedative. I can feel my phone vibrating but I ignored it. Suddenly everything went blank.

-

"I don't like you wearing that skimpy skirt!" I said out of the topic. She looked down to check where I'm looking at.

"It's fine, it's not skimpy plus I looked sexy on it" she said then gave me a peace sign.

"I don't like that! Tomorrow you'll buy a longer one" she ignored me, she just removed her skirt and her long sleeves and threw it on the floor. She sat on the couch and kissed me passionately.

"That's out of fashion baby" she whispered then sucked my earlobe. I arched my body in pleasure.

"I missed you" she purred seductively.

"I've been thinking of how to make you cum the whole class" what she said made me blush.

"That's so bold" I said catching my breath. She removed the strap of my bra as well as my tank top. She cupped my breast and started licking it slowly. My grip on her back hardened.

Fuck it feels good. I said mentally. I frowned when she stopped and stood up.

"Sit down" she commanded, I obliged but I'm confused, I'm now used to her seeing my breast.

"What are you doing?" I asked her still frowning when she kneeled in front of me. My eyes widen when she moved my legs apart and removed my shorts.

"Violet!" I didn't had the chance to continue because she started kissing my breast again. I bit my lower lip and hugged her. I can feel my center soaking the couch.

That's gross. I said mentally, but I can't let her stop. Her lips travelled down to my navel. My body shivered as I spread my legs wider. I opened my eyes when I realized that her lips were traveling lower.

"Violet, don't..." I said huskily as I tried to pull her head up to kiss her. She shoved my hands away and sucked the corner of my center.

"Ahhhhh fuck!" I moaned out loud.

"Violet" I enjoy what she's doing but I don't think I'm ready to what she wants to do. Once again I pulled her face upwards. I kissed her hard to avert her attention on mine.

"Ahhh" once again I moaned when she played with my clit

"You said you already love me" she whispered.

"Hmmmmm" was all I said.

"So I can do this" it's too late for me to react because her finger already entered mine. I hugged her tight in shock.

"Violet! I told you don't!" I said while slapping her back, she chuckled as a response. She started playing inside me and it felt really good. It's too late to complain now so I let it be.

"It's so wet, I want to taste it" again I'm about to complain but it's too late because she's already kissing it. I arched my body and pushed her head closer to my center.

"Fuck, Vi..." I said while biting my lower lip. I can feel the couch getting so wet right now. My juices were dripping. Once again she puts her two fingers inside me while sucking my clit.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck you're killing me!" I moved my body according to the movement of her fingers and mouth fast.

"Faster" I said catching my breath, she obliged and next thing I knew I climaxed. My heart beats fast and my breathing became slow. I never thought she can make me cum for the first time, I leaned my head on the couch to rest. My mouths ajar to be able to breathe easily. She stood up and started kissing my neck.

"Don't you get tired?" I asked her as my eyes started to feel heavy. I'm sleepy. I pushed her gently and laid on the couch.

"One more round" she whispered as she positioned on top of me. I'm too tired to complain so she started sucking my breast again. I let her do what she wants until I reached my second climax. I'm so exhausted and sleepy, she drained me so I decided to just sleep on the couch.

  
  



End file.
